Perros de los militares
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Se encontraba cansado trás el arduo trabajo que estaba teniendo en aquellos días y un sueño con un Havoc con orejas de perro le hizo pensar que necesitaba unas vacaciones.


**Título: Perros de los militares**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Hiromu-sensei, yo sólo me dedico a ser una buena fan Royai(?)**

Estaba exhausto, no podía dar ni un paso más. Se dejó caer en su escritorio, la dura mesa de su despacho le hizo volver a la realidad ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación en la que ni siquiera podía descansar cinco minutos? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Tras la caída de Bradley y la sucesión de Grumman a Fuhrer había tenido el doble de trabajo. Cada día tenía que demostrar a los ciudadanos de Amestris que a pesar de haber sido un héroe en época de guerra ahora no era un asesino, hacía varios viajes a Ishval con tal de que sus habitantes llegaran a su "tierra santa" y todo aquel estrés había ocasionado que más de una noche se quedara en vela.

- **Sólo una cabezadita – **murmuró, sus párpados no podían seguir alzados, los ojos le pesaban y un gran sueño le invadía, aunque fuera por un momento, quería descansar un poco, desconectando un poco de la realidad…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero unos suaves ladridos comenzaban a molestarle, intentó cambiar su cabeza de posición buscando una postura más cómoda, pero los constantes ladridos se hacían más insistentes. Frunció el ceño malhumorado, si Hayate era el causante de ese constante ruido se iba a encargar personalmente de sacarlo de la oficina. Abrió los ojos a su pesar y no pudo creer lo que veía, es más no esperaba ver a su teniente segundo agazapado en el suelo con unas orejas como las de el shiba inu de su subordinada en un tono café y una cola del mismo color se movía de un lado a otro, esperando la respuesta de su superior.

- _**Guau, **_**ya era hora de que se despertase**_** – **_dijo él rubio mirando a su superior con ansia.

- **¿Qué demonios? ¿Havoc? – **se incorporó el moreno frotándose los ojos varias veces. Recordaba como había llegado tras una pesada reunión y tras pensar en su agobiado trabajo se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, se tiró de la mejilla para volver a la realidad pero no, no despertaba - **¿Desde cuando eres un perro?**

**- Siempre he sido un perro de los militares,**_** guau – **_dijo él como si le hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

Roy se removió el cabello, después de todo no podía ser tan malo(o eso quiso creer), acarició de forma incrédula la cabeza de su subordinado y le miró sin comprender ¿Ese era el resultado de las personas que dedicaban su vida a la milicia?

- **¿Dónde están los demás? – **preguntó como si nada. Los escritorios que debían estar delante de él habían cambiado por pequeñas camas caninas, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, algo no andaba bien y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

- **Fuery y Breda están en el Este señor, **_**guau - **_ respondió su subordinado, rascándose con una de sus piernas la oreja "perruna" de su cabeza – **Y Hawkeye estará a punto de llegar – **dijo con una sonrisita que no le gustó para nada.

Tras dedicarse a ponerle su collar (de mascota) a Havoc, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una escena que le mataría completamente. Su teniente primera acababa de llegar y le había saludado como siempre, con un típico saludo militar, sin embargo al igual que su teniente primero también tenía orejas y cola caninas en un tono caramelo.

- **Buenos días, coronel – **dijo en aquel tono autoritario tan típico de ella.

- **Hawkeye, te estábamos esperando – **sonrió felizmente el rubio. Sin previo aviso comenzó a andar tan humanamente como el propio coronel, se acercó a su teniente primera y le lamió la mejilla, ocasionando el sonrojo y la mirada de amonestación por parte de ella.

- **Teniente Havoc, limítese a darme los buenos días como una persona normal**.

- **Soy un perro de los militares, muy normal no soy ¿No? – **sonrió él orgulloso.

- **En todo caso, deja que la teniente primera haga su trabajo – **frunció el ceño su superior, ocasionando que su teniente primero agachara las orejas, como un perro al que habían regañado por hacer algo mal – **Y por cierto teniente… ¿Se encuentra bien?**

La aludida frunció el ceño sin comprender ¿Había pasado algo de lo que no se había enterado?, se acercó a su coronel y le miró esperando que continuara con sus preguntas.

-** Ah no, no es nada – **alzó su mano, pero por un momento dudó ¿Estaba bien tratarla de esa manera tan "perruna"? Sabiendo como era Hawkeye podría enfadarse pero no pudo evitarlo, acarició sus orejas, ocasionando un respingo por parte de ella – **Vuelve al trabajo.**

Continuó mirando las acciones de sus subordinados, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, sin embargo tenía que estar a cargo de ellos en todos los sentidos. En apenas unas horas había tenido que comprarle a ambos una medalla de mascota donde ponía sus nombres, e incluso había tenido que llevárselos a casa como mascotas que eran. Por un lado agradecía que su teniente primera estuviera en su apartamento (pero hubiera preferido compartir su cama con ella)

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de que los rayos de sol comenzaran a filtrar por su ventana. En un principio había considerado que tener familia podía ser un gran problema, sobretodo para una persona tan inestable como él, sin embargo ahora que habían aparecido dos nuevas obligaciones a su cargo, no sabía que hacer. Fue a la cocina preparando un cuenco de comida para sus nuevos residentes, lo tomó en una de sus manos y buscó a su teniente segundo por el apartamento.

- **¡Havoc, el desayuno! ¿Havoc?- **su "perro" no contestó a los llamados de su ahora "amo". La noche anterior lo había dejado durmiendo en el salón y ahora no se encontraba allí, miró en sitios como la entrada, el baño, nuevamente la cocina hasta que unos ruidos en la habitación llamaron su atención, parecían unos ¿gemidos? Se dirigió a la habitación donde escuchó unos gruñidos que no eran los de aquel hombre (ahora perro)

- **Teniente Havoc… ¡Ah! – **Gimió la rubia intentando apartarse de su subordinado – **Pare de una vez…**

**- No – **dijo él de forma seria. Volvió a acercarse a la mujer, lamiendo su mejilla y descendiendo por su cuello. Ella no parecía poner de su parte e incluso se veía algo avergonzada por la situación. Por su parte Roy contuvo las ganas de chasquear los dedos para no quedarse sin apartamento al ver esa…"gran escena" Sí, era Havoc acosando a su teniente y lo peor de todo… En su cama

- **Havoc…. – **gruñó conteniendo toda su ira – **Los perros de los militares tienen lealtad a sus dueños y no tocan a las mujeres de los demás – **dijo intentando no llevar a cabo una masacre contra él - **¡Así que prepárate para comprender las lecciones de tu amo, perro estúpido!**

Los gemidos de su teniente segundo se escucharon por todo el apartamento, sin duda no se iba a librar de un duro castigo por su parte, cuando no pudo contenerse más por chasquear los dedos, las manos de la rubia lo detuvieron.

- **Ya es suficiente, coronel.**

**- Aún no ha sido suficiente.**

**- Sí que lo fue – **intentó puntualizar.

- **Nadie se acerca a lo mio – **contratacó él puntualizando uno de los puntos que le habían molestado ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el respeto hacia él y su vida normal donde estaban?

- **Coronel… Es hora de que despierte…**

**- ¿Qué despierte? – **frunció el ceño.

- **Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con sus leales subordinados.**

Abrió sus orbes carbón rápidamente, se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina, el escritorio de sus subordinados no había desaparecido, ni siquiera había sido cambiado por artículos para perros y delante de él estaba ella, su fiel subordinada.

- **¿Se encuentra bien, señor?**

**- Sólo he tenido un sueño como sería la vida de un perro sin lealtad – **se levantó de la silla como si nada, sus músculos estaban agarrotados ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado durmiendo? No lo sabía con certeza pero había sido el suficiente como para causarle dolor de cuerpo.

- **Lo perros que tiene aquí no van a traicionarle.**

**- Eso espero Hawkeye – **dijo él pasando por su lado, encontrándose con la mirada despreocupada del rubio cuando iba a salir de la oficina – **Necesito unas vacaciones, así que redacta un informe para pedir unos días libres… Ah y teniente Havoc…**

**- ¿Si, jefe?**

**- Serás relevado – **sonrió victorioso, aunque hubiera sido un sueño, aún tenía el sentimiento de hacerle pagar por aquella pequeña traición que le había causado.

- **¿Qué! ¡ Jefe quiero una explicación!**

**- Soy un perro de los militares que no da explicaciones… - **ensanchó su sonrisa y salió de la oficina. No sabían muy bien que le habría pasado pero fuera por lo que fuera el puesto de Jean Havoc corría peligro…

**Fin**


End file.
